


By Your Side

by RedHeadedGoddess



Series: Magcretia Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Day One, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, IPRE/BOB, Kinda, Magcretia Week 2017, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedGoddess/pseuds/RedHeadedGoddess
Summary: Lucretia finds the things in him that remind her of who they used to be.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Magcretia Week 2017

The first time she sees Magnus, after ten years apart, he has a scar over his eye. The same eye that would have a black eye at the start of each cycle. He is laughing at something Merle has said, but she can’t hear a word as she stares at him. Her chest is tight. 

They had once been the youngest two members of the crew, only eighteen and twenty when they Starblaster had flown from their world.

But now they were no longer kids. 

She could see every wrinkle, every new scar. The few gray hairs in his dark auburn sideburns.

She takes a deep breath, steadying herself and putting up what she was so good at making. A shield.

“Welcome to the Bureau of Balance.”

xXxXxXxXxXx

She gently touches his eye and he winces, pulling back a little. “It’s healing slower this time.” She commits, summoning a ice pack from the kitchen and gently pressing it on his eye. “This world must run on a different schedule then ours did.”

“I’m fine, Luc. It’s just a black eye. And I have had it for 40 years.”

He is being touchy. Cagey. He isn’t happy right now.

“Well, I would feel better if you could see out of both eyes.” She removes the ice pack and leans in to gently press her lips against the edge of the bruise. Her lips are burning after the cold ice and he shivers. His fingers push aside her red robe and move to run along her waist, making her shiver this time.

“Can we go to your cabin?” He asks softly, fingers already lifting the hem of her shirt to trace her skin. She gives a small nod and leads him to her room.

“Welcome.” She grins just a little at him as he smiles.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

She isn’t quite sure how they ended up here, her back pressed against the wall of her room, his fingers working to quickly undo her blue over robe. He rubs them along her skin, dragging them down her bare arm as he pushes her robe from her.

She shivers at how rough and scarred they are. They hadn’t been baby soft before but now they are covered in nicks and scars from his days as a master carpenter, and days digging through the rubble of his home here, and the countless fighting he has done since losing that home.

But she is butter under his touch. He knows her weaknesses still, though she had done her best to block their time together from him.

And then she feels a smoothness as she takes his hand and she stiffens, her mind easily filling in what she has touched.

His wedding ring.

xXxXxXxXxXx

His fingers are light as they trace her face, slowly going up to her hair and starting to work through her tight curls, trying to find the best place to start the braids. He had been taught how to on the last world they were on and wanted to do her hair now.

So she relaxed, giggling a little as his fingers carded through her hair. “You sure you want to do this, Mags?” She glances at him through the mirror in front of her.

He flashes her a smile and nods. “Hell yeah. I want you to relax for once.” 

But his fingers grab too much hair and then not enough and the braid he starts is uneven and not tight. She reaches up and covers his hand with her own. Her fingers move his to section a small amount of hair out and to break that section into three smaller parts. “Like this.” She murmurs, as his thumb runs along the promise ring he had gotten her a few cycles again.

A promise to replace that with a different ring when they could stop running.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

She is changing into her nightclothes when there is a knock on her door. She turns and sees him opening it, those wrinkles around his eyes even more obvious when he is just peeking in.

“Hey, Luc…Can I come in?”

It has been so long since she has heard her nickname from his lips. She smiles a little and nods. “Come in, Magnus.”

He opens the door enough to step in and closes it behind himself. And before she can find out what he has come to her for, he has crossed the room and is picking her up and holding her to his chest. “Fuck, Luc…I missed you so much.” He whispered.

And she is crying. Because that cannot be true. He didn’t remember her.

But damnit if she hadn’t missed him every step of the way.

“Magnus…please stay…just tonight.”

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short little one shot of things that Lucretia sees or finds that remind her of little stolen moments between herself and Magnus. It's part of the Magcretia week challenge so I am going to try and have one up for all the other days as well. Hope you liked it!


End file.
